


something about those stans (and something about you)

by emilyseyebrow, Lindsflea, sleepy_fl0wers



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aliases, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Twitter, kind of, stan twitter, we r so hyped to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyseyebrow/pseuds/emilyseyebrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsflea/pseuds/Lindsflea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_fl0wers/pseuds/sleepy_fl0wers
Summary: Stans.There really isn't a better word for what to call Dream and George's most devoted fans, who spend the majority of their lives simping over Minecraft Youtubers on the timeline and watching live streams of block roleplay.They may be a little insane and overly obnoxious at times, but it's the perfect coverup for Dream and George to make separate, less popular accounts, deeming themselves as stans to get a taste of their community.(And maybe to simp over each other, but that's for them to know and no one else to find out about.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 128





	something about those stans (and something about you)

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory disclaimer if dream and george state that they're uncomfortable with shipping then this fic will be taken down :]

Stans.

There really isn't a better word for what to call Dream and George's most devoted fans, who spend the majority of their lives simping over Minecraft YouTubers on the timeline and watching live streams of block roleplay. They are the kind of people who dedicate their lives to a group of YouTubers who may never notice their existence, and the kind of people who receive terrible hate on the daily but still trek on because it's what they're passionate about, that’s what they want to be doing. A few insults and threats coming their way won't stop the herd of what is deemed the more committed side of their fanbase.

On top of all this, stans don't have to reveal any of their personal information unless they absolutely want to. It's the perfect way to harness and create an entirely new online persona, to relish in the excitement of making new friends and bonding with a knit-tight community.

There is one factor that stands out to George as he looks into the prospects of being a stan: they can simp for their favorite content creators on the daily, carefree and giddy and without a care in the world. 

So yeah, maybe they are a little insane and overly obnoxious at times, but living under the false name and anonymously deeming himself a ‘Dream stan' is a perfect and viable excuse for George to discover what it’s really like as a part of their fanbase on Twitter. 

His secret account is rather lackluster: he had edited his profile just enough so that people would recognize him as a fellow stan, with a profile picture of Dream’s minecraft skin, a solid color header in a matching shade of green, and the words “ _ mcyttwt/dttwt _ ” in his bio. Instead of some sort of prominent location stapled in that certain icon, he instead chose to include his age and pronouns, as most accounts he’s noticed have done. “ _ he/him | 24 _ ” rests right beside the little icon that’s meant to reveal his location. He’s aware that it’s half-assed, but he isn’t planning to spend much time on this account, anyways. Hell, his Twitter handle is _ @georgewastaken -  _ the most basic, uncreative stan username he could possibly think of. 

George stares at the expanse of his brand new Twitter account in disdain. The zero followers plastered right below his username mocks him to no end, a harsh comparison towards his main account that is now steadily reaching two million.

His following count is also relatively small; so far he is only seeing the tweets from his main and alt, Dream’s main and alt, and the rest of the Dream SMP members. It is definitely a good start on attempting to become a stan account.

He furrows his eyebrows, not entirely sure what to do next. What do stan accounts even  _ do,  _ honestly? Fawn over hand photos of a faceless YouTuber? Attempt but utterly fail to gain the attention of their favorite content creator? Try to be first to every tweet, every video, every twitch stream? Simp on main with no filter and no shame?

George surely wouldn’t be doing any of that.

He clicks out of his profile and instead proceeds to the home button. His screen reveals a plethora of tweets from other content creators he has easily become friends with; ranging from snide remarks to video or stream announcements. Even one of his own tweets from his alt pops up in the corner, responding rather childishly to one of Bad’s tweets, calling him out as “ _ DadBoyHalo _ .”

Sighing, George stretches in his chair and rubs his eyes. He’s seen all these tweets before on his other accounts. There is neither anything new or exciting to them, rather just him and his friends being absolute idiots for the content and clout on main. What  _ exactly  _ do the stans find that is so invigorating and enrapturing? 

After removing his hands from his face, George diverts his line of sight to the follower suggestion column in the middle right side of the screen. The majority of them are other fellow content creators, but a few look to be exactly what George was looking for: other stans.

George clicks on a few of the accounts. If they have  _ “mcyttwt” _ or something of the sort in their bios, he follows. After going through around seven of the accounts, his notifications light up; three people have already followed him back. His follower count has shot up from zero to five in a matter of minutes. George has to hold back a laugh: don’t they have a life?

Already, his timeline is buzzing, bustling, and filled to the brim with activity. No one has directly spoken to him yet, but the various posts and tweets that capture his screen in a happy frenzy already lift his spirits.

They vary from normal uncreative comments about everyday activities to discussing latest YouTube videos and SMP lore. Some are even discussing the oversized Dream merch hoodie George had bought weeks ago. He has to fight the urge to let a small blush coat over his pale complexion. Why would they  _ still  _ be talking about that?

George idly scrolls through his timeline, reading through dozens upon dozens of random tweets. None of them really catch his attention, and he finds himself wondering again for the umpteenth time exactly what the fuck he is doing. 

Sighing, George logs out of the account and taps back into his main. Instantaneously, his notifications skyrocket, his follower count once again blossoms, and his mentions are protruding and heavy-loaded. Such a sharp contrast compared to the rather lame account he had just created. 

Twitter is like an hourglass, in some poetic sense. The grains of sand trickle out of the glass container ever so steadily, slowly but surely making their way towards the other side. That’s when Twitter is calm and collected, tweeting mindlessly about the simplest things and not bearing a second glance at what their favorite creators could be up to.

When time runs out and all the sand makes its way to one side of the hourglass, that is when things get dastardly. Fans by the thousands all collectively freak out over something happening over the bird website, whether its commonplace and relatively boring or something so incredulous and surprising even popular accounts are shaken to the core. 

Twitter is a ticking timebomb, ready to explode at any given minute. Stans are the epicenter of that implosion, whether good or bad or in between. They are the bare minimum and backbone of any fanbase, supporting their favorite creators with every ounce of fervor in their body and having their backs with every slipup, every spice of drama, every doxxing, and every cancelling. 

George just made a stan account; a fandom based account made solely for succumbing to the onslaught of fans and committing to their intrusive ways.

What has he gotten himself into?

~

George sits back in his gamer chair and watches with hazy eyes as his teammates try, but utterly fail, to win the round of bedwars. Their bed was destroyed a while ago and with George and Karl already out of the game, and now Sapnap and Dream are struggling to muster up enough skill to come out on top.

Karl’s stream plays, albeit muted, on his second monitor. His face invokes one of pure mirth and amusement as he watches his friends work their asses off to try and destroy blue’s bed.

“Sap-  _ Sapnap _ ! Get the fucking- get the  _ bed _ !”

“I’m  _ trying _ , dipshit!”

George has to suppress a bubbly laugh at their choice of dialogue. The tense atmosphere of the game has spited their competitiveness and sparks a fire. George can only imagine their faces right now; lips pressed into thin lines and eyes narrowed, sweat beading at their temples as their hands move to and fro to keep up with the energy of the game.

Karl seems to be holding in a chuckle as well, watching the round go by as a ghost, flying around and occasionally pestering Sapnap. _ “Sapnap, oooooh!” “I’m a ghost Sap, look behind you!” _

George can pinpoint the exact time Dream dies in game, because the instantaneous noise of him slamming his fists repeatedly against his desk has George shooting up against his seat, eyes widening in surprise. Sapnap lets out a helpless groan as Dream falls into the void and dies. 

“You absolute  _ idiot!”  _ Sapnap says, “now what am I supposed to do?”

“Win,” George chimes in, a smile creeping its way on his face, “you win, Sapnap. Easy.”

“You’re one to talk,” Sapnap mutters, more focused on the game than coming up with a comment to counter-attack George’s. “You died as soon as our bed was broken.”

George decides to halt the conversation there, in favor of Sapnap mustering up enough attention to attempt, but inevitably fail, to win the round. The game has been going on for a well while; close to half an hour since George has died, actually. 

Out of complete and utter boredom, George decides to open up his stan account on his second monitor. 

He has not touched it since the day he created the account, which was around a couple days ago in a rushed frenzy of mindless decisions and sleep deprivation. 

Putting in his correct login credentials, he clicks a few times and the dark black screen of his timeline pops up, already encompassed by a multitude of new tweets since the last time he checked.

And, with that, five new followers. George has to muster up the urge not to gasp aloud at the revelation, what the fact he gained  _ five  _ followers after days of inactivity. 

That, and a DM. George’s eyes practically bulge out of his skull.

With fidgeting hands, George navigates his mouse over to the blue message icon on top of the envelope and clicks.

  
  


**gain mcyt moots** @mcytgaintweets

follow me for mcyt gain tweets! :]

**6183** Following  **16.2K** Followers 

_ hey! i noticed you’re new to mcyttwt. would you like any help in gaining new moots? :] _

  
  


George does a double take. Blinks once, twice. Thrice before he can comprehend what is sprawled out across his screen and inviting his puny stan account to grow in popularity.

He rereads the message multiple times, still in disbelief. His hand on the mouse stills as he gazes over the words again and again, before finally moving to reply.

  
  


**george**

_ hello! _

_ sure, what do i do? _

  
  


**gain mcyt moots**

_ it says in your bio that you’re a part of dttwt! we actually just posted a gain tweet for that subtwitter, if you want to check it out :] _

  
  


What the  _ fuck  _ is a gain tweet?

  
  


**george**

_ sure, i’ll check it out! _

  
  


With that, the gain account reacts to his message with the heart emoticon, leaving George confused, flabbergasted, and slightly troubled. He isn’t quite sure what’s going on anymore, and is starting to slightly regret ever even answering the DM in the first place; as rude as it may seem, it’s the truth.

The voices of his overexcited friends increase tenfold in the Discord call, presumably because Sapnap finally died and they lost the fruitless bedwars game. George pays them no mind as he tries to comprehend the last few minutes.

Belatedly, the tweet pops up in his timeline after he closes DMs. He isn’t even following the person, but a few accounts that he followed days prior liked and retweeted it.

George watches as the numbers positioned below the tweet grow exponentially. How more of his followings interact with it and gain a few new people to talk to with similar interests. Notes how his hand starts to fidget on the mouse, how he subconsciously starts to scroll his cursor over to the retweet button. His eyes widen, eyebrows raise, as his pointer now hovers over the tweet, internally debating with himself on whether he’ll actually go through with this or not. 

Setting his dignity and ideals aside, George gives in.

_ Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? _

  
  


george Retweeted

**gain mcyt moots** @mcytgaintweets

RETWEET IF YOU STAN:

\- dream

\- sapnap

\- georgenotfound

follow me + everyone who retweets!

  
  


George doesn’t expect anything to happen right away. He expects to wait with bated breath, and have the result be anti-climatic; no new mentions, followages, or anything of the sorts.

He was  _ not  _ expecting a plethora of people to follow him at around the exact moment he retweeted. 

George almost lets an audible gasp pass through his voice before he remembers the aforementioned stream going on in the background. Bewildered, George works on autopilot as he immediately follows everyone back. They keep spawning in at the multiples, and George cannot keep the look of pure and unfiltered astonishment off his face.

He is absolutely enthralled - and somewhat concerned - at the activity of Twitter stan accounts, glancing at their profiles and following some back. 

He’s eventually pulled from his semblance of disbelief from a few boisterous mentions of his name. Sapnap and Karl are screaming at him to come back, and he snaps his attention back to the Discord call and his Minecraft screen on his other monitor. The previous game had ended already, and they must have queued into a new one, because Karl and Sapnap are yelling at him and Dream to play. 

“Hey, George,” Sapnap calls, voice laced with a teasing undertone, “you texting a secret admirer or something?”

George sputters indignantly. “I am  _ not _ ! Just- checking Twitter,” he decides on. Vague enough not to invoke interest, while still technically true. Dream chimes in with a “me too.” 

Karl rolls his eyes on facecam, but it’s lighthearted. “Sounds like a cover up for you both to text each other.” 

A short scoff from George and a distant muttering of “no way,” from Dream lets their suspicions subside. For the time being, at least. They continue the game as is, with no further accusations and nothing amiss.

In a rather dull spot of the game, George moves to exit Twitter and return his attention back to the livestream, but a certain notification catches his eye before he can click on the grey ‘X’ on the top right corner.

  
  


**_nightmare_ ** _ followed you _

  
  


George hesitates, if only for a moment. 

The username sits proud, mysterious even. Already, he’s seen so many accounts with DNs friendly and approachable, whether it be with inside jokes or group chat names; maybe even smiley faces and texts with  _ “I miss Wilbur” _ among other CC’s. (He even caught a few “I miss MCC” DNs along the way, but in all honesty, who doesn’t?) 

The bare and enigmatic “nightmare” seems out of place among them. He makes one last hasty decision to follow back the account with the cryptic username before slipping back into his online persona and carrying on with Karl’s stream.

**Author's Note:**

> collab fic :] you can find us all on twitter  
> [emi emilyseyebrow](https://twitter.com/emilyseyebrow), [lindsay lindsflea](https://twitter.com/lindsflea), and [celeste sleepy_fl0wers](https://twitter.com/sleepy_fl0wers) !!!! we r all active on there and very cool B-)
> 
> according to ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people who read our fanfictions actually leave kudos/comments (please i beg of you) /lh


End file.
